<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gonzales incident by Cutesonas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808800">The Gonzales incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas'>Cutesonas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mceu oneshots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Matt Murdock, Crack Treated Seriously, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Foggy Nelson, Karen Page Knows Matt is Daredevil, M/M, Marijuana, Matt Murdock &amp; Foggy Nelson Friendship, POV Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt does weed, forgetting he has to show up to court on the same day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock &amp; Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mceu oneshots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gonzales incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt didn’t go to law school for the money, the suits and whatever else. He went to law school to help people, simple as that. Paid or not, he was happy to just help. He was practically taking that Good Samaritan story to heart but with his own modern spin on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So of course, he got odd gifts from time to time. Things like shoes, paintings, hell, even a litter of kittens was offered once by one of his clients. He took them all with a smile, well, most of them at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Until one day he successfully saved a man for going to prison on a non violent drug charge, he was gifted a batch of weed brownies.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Matt tried to smile, he really did,  but he isn’t exactly sure if his expression at the time was a happy one. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But nonetheless, he took it anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the intent to throw it out of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Except he didn’t. But don’t get the wrong idea about him, he was not against weed, hell, he has done his fair share in college, but he’s moved past it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> That was, until he was hit with a wave of cases after cases that seemed to last for an eternity with little to no break in between for him. So he really didn’t have time to throw them out. Until one day, he was finally free. Free from work, free from Daredeviling, free from church, free from everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The box of brownies was calling his name, and he wasn’t expecting any other company or had any plans. So... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One brownie for old times sake, to mellow him out, wouldn’t exactly kill anyone. That’s what he thought, anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew how it goes, waiting thirty to an hour for the effects to kick in, no biggie, he’ll just tend to his plants while he waits. This is supposed to help him wind down a little anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So he waited, lightly watering his cacti, hibiscus and other various flowers around the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And he waited some more. Listening to a podcast about the history of socialism and it’s fundamental values.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> And he waited some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to finish his wool knitted scarf he’s making for Miles, Waiting some more, practicing his breathing exercises.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Until- </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>FOGGY, FOGGY, FOGGY, FOGGY. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he calling now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At...home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What?” Foggy gasped, “Did you forget?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Matt’s heart sunk. “Forget what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The Gonzales case, it’s today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No it’s not, it’s on the third.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Today is the third!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your ass down here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Wait fogs, I don’t think that’s a good-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Click. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The man swiftly buttoned up his shirt, chugging water whilst doing so, he’s so fucked, he’s so fucking fucked, he should’ve been more careful! This is completely unprofessional. He wasn’t exactly high yet, thank god, but he knew himself well enough to get an idea that he didn’t have all fucking day to get ready. He almost forgot his cane before leaving, mumbling curses at himself all the way to the metro, continuing to chug more and more water. He was possibly doing more damage than he was potentially helping himself but it was better safe than sorry. His credibility is on the line after all, and waltzing in there higher than a kite is much worse than walking in there with the tiniest bladder on record.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was feeling the effects already, oh god.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He should’ve just told Foggy he was sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was too late, he was already here.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>There you are, Matt!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt smiled, “Karen.” he squinted, walking towards her, “Karen you…” he sniffed. “New perfume?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything at first, just breathing. “</span>
  <b>Are...you alright?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>M a y b e~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, “</span>
  <b>Jesus, okay uh, lets just go, you’re already late.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hooked his arm around hers to steady his balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Foggy in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Yes, Matt, he's mad at you and honestly? I am t-</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…………………</span>
</p><p>
  <span>………………….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love foggy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I know you do.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He gasped, eyebrows hovering above his face in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> “Karen you’re so smart….” he sighed longingly, “all my friends are so smart….”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Karen, you and Foghorn. Fogster, Froggyyyy…..”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell is his name frog?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Karen rubbed her temples. “</span>
  <b>Did you get your blood drawn or something Matt?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I draw blood? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m blind, Karen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><span>“Oh  </span> <span>jesus.”</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heyy,,,” he pointed an accusatory finger at her, “Don’t say jeezus’ name in bane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Pull it together Matt!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>W H A T  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>A R E  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Y O U ,  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>H </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I </b>
</p><p>
  <b>G</b>
</p><p>
  <b>H </b>
</p><p>
  <b>?</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Did you get any of that?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“......</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Great.”</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The courtroom was so loud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>!!!!!!!IT HURT HIS EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MORE THAN USUAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SO HE HELD ONTO FOGGY FOR DEAR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LAUGHING A WHOLE LOT!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>!!!!AND THEN GETTING SAD WHEN fROg DENIED HIS </span>
  <em>
    <span>k i s s e s</span>
  </em>
  <span> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He forgot what else happened that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They lost the case though,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy is pretty sure it’s because Matt almost put himself on the witness stand himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But it could have been anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But probably because Matt literally admitted he was high in front of the jury.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>